monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titania/@comment-26120285-20151206072433/@comment-5348028-20151207204056
I'd look at her face and perfect body with apparent interest in my eyes and smirking mouth. I'd say "my queen, I'd love to learn the games you want to play with me". Of course I would know what she meant, but she seems to take pleasure in the prospect of teaching naughty things, so I'd play along and act as if I didn't know the game she wants to play. I would take my clothes off too. I'd gently grab her breasts that were pushed up to my chest and start caressing them, and bouncing them up and down in a playful manner. "My queen, you said you wanted to bounce on me, but you're much bigger than the fairies and my penis would get in the way. If you put it inside of you, you can bounce on me all you want", I say with an equally lustful look on my face. She knew I was catching on to her "game" and knew I was playing along....she blushed, smiled, and I saw the excitement build up in her. Without much delay, she gently pushed me down on my back and asked the fairy if she'd like to bounce with her. The Fairy gleefully agreed and started to jump up and down on my stomach as the Titania slipped my penis inside of her warm vagina and started to bounce up and down at the same pace of the Fairy. "See, I told you master was the bestest playmate ever. He's so bouncy, isn't he my queen?!" the Fairy said with childish laughter, and tireless energy. "Yes, little sister. And he is welcome to stay in the Fairy kingdom forever" the Titania responded with the most lewd look on her face. The Fairy never had sex with a man before and wondered why the man's "stick" was inside the queen as she bounced on him. "That looks fun, my queen. But why are you wet down there?" the Fairy asked as she rushed over to the conjoined genitals, gazing with amazement. "I'll show you, little sister", she responded. The queen got off my cock before I was able to release my seed into her. I was brought to the fairy kingdom by the Fairy, but was her master by word only since we haven't had sex yet and the Fairy wasn't monsterized as the queen was. After tasting my pleasures, the Queen wanted me to herself, but respected that I was with the Fairy first, so she didn't take my seed within her out of respect....for now! The Queen unclothed the Fairy, licked her vagina to lubricate it, and slowly slipped my huge pole into her. They Fairy gasped loudly with ecstacy in her face. It felt good to me, but my hand reached out to the Titania as I looked deep within her eyes. She jerked me off with the Fairies body slowly as she whispered to the Fairy "see, little sister. This is the other way we can have fun bouncing on men. It's fun and feels good, doesn't it?!". "But, my little one, I think this man deserves to be king, don't you think?! You can practice with him all you want, but he must be my husband for the sake of the kingdom" the Titania jealously said as she was taking the Fairy off my cock right before I came. The Fairy was a little mad because she found me first, but she agreed as long as she got to play with me sexually and non-sexually as much as she wanted. I came all over the outside of the Fairy's body before the Titania got her away far enough, which was a close call the Titania thought. The Fairy tasted the semen and fell in love. Feeling energized, she asked the Titania what the white stuff was, and why was it so delicious like candy. "Husband juice is the best candy of all in the kingdom. It is also what will allow me to have many children someday" the Queen replied. The Fairy started soaking in the ambient DM in the air and was monsterized on the spot. She started to desire me and was mad her queen took me as her husband when I was found by her in the first place. "He was suppose to be mine. I want a husband too" she said with tears in her eyes. The Titania started to cry because she loved her little sister, but couldn't resist me past her better judgement. "I didn't think I would consider this, but how about master becomes both of our husband?" the queen said with a smile, figuring it was the best solution. "You can live here in the palace, and all three of us can play all day and night together. He will give both of us many children and expand the kingdom" she added. The Fairy agreed with a smile on her face. The naughty games began again with the queen taking me on first. After cumming into her, the Fairy took her turn with the same outcome. We all layed there tired and fell asleep. A few weeks of constant "play" continued as I noticed myself changing noticeably. My body started getting smaller while my cock stayed the same. I was the height and size of my 8 year old self, but still looked like my adult self with all my facial hair, and all my memories of course. Before being brought to the Fairy kingdom, I heard something about the wondering scholar mentioning an incubus' transformation varying from one Fairy and Titania to the next, and my new form was one they both desired of me. The Queen wanted to make an announcement one morning that her and her fellow Fairy wife were both pregnant with the king's seed. All the dozens of Fairies, Pixies, and their husbands rejoiced and an enormous party commenced with the most tasty foods and drinks. It was a "Happy Ever After" from them on.